Annabelle Bean
Annabelle Bean 'is a freshman going to Millard High. Upon meeting her, you'll find that she's a huge tomboy, a lover of almost all sports, with a passion for music. She's one of Aeolos' band-mates in The Hyacinths. Like Aeolos, she also tries to help people out, though she isn't as sensitive with feelings as him. Relationships with other characters Aeolos Russo Aeolos is Annabelle's long-time best friend. She met him when his mother and her's finally visited each other after a year of e-mailing each other. Ever since, they've been inseparable. Aeolos taught Annabelle Italian while she taught him English. After Aeolos started getting into the guitar, so did Anna. When Aeolos got into the band called 'The Hyacinths', and they needed a back-up in case he got sick, he called Anna and now she is now the back-up if Aeolos can't make it to a show. As Annabelle is better at some subjects than Aeolos (Gym, Math, Computers), she sometimes tutors him in those subjects. In return, Aeolos tutors her in the subjects she is weak in. (Art, History, Cooking) Samson Parker Samson and Annabelle have a ''strange ''relationship. Annabelle seems to have had a crush on Samson, but like everyone else does, Annabelle will often tease and ridicule him. Annabelle claimed at one point that she ridicules him to 'help him', believing he's a bit of a wimp who needs toughening up. She has also claimed that Samson reminds her of her younger brother, Tanner, which might also contribute to the teasing. Dominick Altair As Annabelle is never far from Aeolos, and Aeolos hangs with Dominick and his friends, Dominick and Annabelle see a lot of each other. The two of them don't really talk much, but Dominick will often tease her for liking Samson. Blanky Elius Since the two do not interact much, Annabelle hasn't got to know her very well. From what Blanky ''has ''said around her though, she believes her to be weird. She prefers Blanky to Dominick however, liking her sense of style (and the fact that she hasn't teased her about liking Samson her face). Randy Bean Randy is Annabelle's older brother by two years, and is the one who taught Annabelle how to play guitar. Annabelle is a bit resentful of the fact that she wouldn't have got anywhere without Randy's help, as she couldn't grasp the basics on her own. Randy is completely unaware of this, and is incredibly proud of his baby sister. As it stands, Annabelle dislikes Randy the least out of all of her brothers, and often worries about his poor health habits. Achimeir Fischr When Achimer first transferred to Millard, Annabelle was one of the first people to his mother's porsche greet him. She offered to walk him to his class, and the two hit it off right away. Annabelle gets along best with Achimeir best out of Blanky and her friends, possibly since he slightly reminds her of her older brother, Randy. While she does tease him like she does the other boys, it's less mean-spirited toward him. Quotes *'Shea: *takes up a pair of green stilts* So, who wants to bet I'll fall over and brake me bum? Annabelle: Who wants to bet you'll do something completely stupid which is obvious for you. --Part 22, Annabelle turns on the charm. Other Appearances Annabelle.png|Annabelle's bannedstory Annabelle-pudgy.PNG|Annabelle's otaku Anna-face.PNG|Annabelle in a facemaker Annabelle-gaia.PNG|Annabelle's gaia Tiny-Annabelle.PNG|Annabelle's tinierme Anne Sims 3.jpg|Annabelle as a Sims 3 character Schoolgirl-Anna.PNG|Anne's 'schoolgirl' appearance Anna.png|Annabelle's lunaii Little Anne.png|Annabelle at seven years old Annabelle-Bean.PNG|Annabelle as a Pokemon Trainer Anna Outfits.png|Anna's wardrobe 001.jpg|Drawn picture of Annabelle Anna mii.png|Annabelle's mii ACAnna 001.jpg|Dran picture of Annabelle Trivia *Unlike Aeolos, her hair is naturally its olive green color. *She has 4 brothers. Three older, one younger. *Anna attending Millard Elementary for a couple years, but then her family moved. Around the middle of Freshman year in High School they moved back. *Annabelle has a tendency to get a little punchy if she doesn't get her musical 'juices' flowing. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters Category:Character With Unusual Hair Colors Category:Active Characters